Dare to move
by BlackBunnysite
Summary: Ryan knows what he wants and nobody's going to stand in his way. SLASH Sorry guys, I deleted it by default.
1. Chapter 1

**Dare you to move **

**Sorry guys, I deleted it by default.**

**Author: **BlackBunny

**E Mail: **

**Rating: **NC-17. 

**Summary:** Ryan knows what he wants and nobody's going to stand in his way.

**Spoilers: **All films

**Parings: **Troy Bolton and Ryan Evans

Authors Note(s): I know you hate chatting before reading, but this story is kind of different.

**And before you ask me questions why I've written it this way, you should ****read my notes.**It'll answer some things, I'm sure.

**First**I'd like to point out that I disagree with many of the other slash writers about the characters of Troy and Ryan.

**Ryan**is not sweet, innocent or to sensitive, at least that's not how I think his character was played. He know's what he wants and goes for it. When Sharpay let him down he payed her back and when they both tried to get Troy and Gabriella lose against them, he too was activatly involved in it or at least approved of it. This would make it more likely for Ryan to hurt Troy and not the other way around.

I don't think either that Ryan's the one who would constantly start to cry, because one: he's male and all man (even gay ones) have a tendency to hide their feelings. And secondly: Unless it's something pretty bad women don't cry that often either at least not in public (not including pregnant ones here.). No really, I'm a woman too and I don't start to cry every five minutes or when my man (or woman) told me he/she loves me.

And to make this point clear if a guy like Ryan would get punched by anyone, I really think he would swing back. As I said he payed Sharpay back in full and if he does that with his own sister, why wouldn't he do anything about it if somebody hit him or badmouthed him. So he clearly doesn't let himself be pushed around by others. We've seen that in the second film. Especially when he playes baseball against Chad, it's obvious that he doesn't just stands by if someone doesn't take him seriously. And he doesn't back down from a challenge either.

**Troy**did let Gabriella down so we could assume he'd do the same to Ryan, but he's learned from his mistakes, as we've obviously seen in the films. And I don't think that Troy would ever beat someone up just for the hell of it or let anybody(especially his friends) do this, if he could help it. Because, like it or not, he did stand up for Gabriella to his dad and he did stand up to Sharpay because of her way to threat his friends.

Also he's played as a nice boy. Nice boys are not vindictive(Even though I sometimes doubt that there are nice boys on this planet.), they are not mean just because they can or are affraid of their friends(at least the shouldn't). Troy didn't even listen to his friends in the second film, even though he knew he was wrong. Can't imagine him listening to them now, if he knows he is right. He did his own thing so IF he ever would (which I don't think he would because it would freak the gits at disney out...a lot.) go out with Ryan it would be "all or nothing". And if it's written that they are together I don't think he would let Evans down, because as I said he's learned that with Gabriella already.

And yeah, he's the basketball captain and all that but hell, the way his character is played, he's more emotional than Ryan, especially when it comes to love. (Zac Effron is just such a good actor!) Hell he was nearly crying as he asked Gabriella for forgiveness, in the films, both times.

Also the boy is shy. It was already bad with Gabriella, so I don't think just because it's a guy he'd like would make him suddenly totally confident and flirty. Because really, it's just not his character. And because of his shyness I although don't believe he would molest anyone(even if the guy's asleep), which is just wrong and he would know that it is.

So Plu-leeeze...that's just freaking out the normal Slash readers...or just me as the case may be?? (No offense to anyone, I assure you. Everyone's got their own thing.)

**Secondly**(Yeah, I know, I actually should have written "third", but what the hell.) I don't agree with the way **Chad** is described most of the time either, because even though he acted like an ass once, he's not. He saw that he did something wrong and appollogized.

Also he's a true friend to Troy, even though they fought. In the first film he did make a mistake but he learned. In the second he did nothing wrong. He told Troy that he was beeing and ass and true friends are like that.

If my friends behave stupid I sure as hell tell them and they tell me too if I'm beeing a bitch. And I really think that Chad like's Ryan, especially after the second film. They got along just fine. So why should he go all caveman on them, just because Ryan and/or Troy are gay?

Okay, last but not least. I generally try to make both man act like they are male.(Note here that I try and hope to manage it, but it's really hard sometimes, because guys can be so pigheaded and I can't always follow their logic.)

I'm pretty sure there are times when men have breakdowns too, but I really hate to get them sobbing, like a bunch of 10 year old girls who scraped their knees, every five seconds. Because both ARE MEN and normally are 17 or older, which makes them kind of grown up.

And IF one of them hurts the other physically, in whatever way(Either if he does it himself or let's his friends do it or just let's it happen), it is not right to write that they still get together. (If they're even matched in the fight, I could see them might become friends but for love it would take A LOT of time.)

Because it's not right that anyone (women or men) let themselfs be treathed that way (and forgeting it, is just the way to do that).

So whoever thinks that one could still be together with someone like that, please, look up a good therapist. It's never right to hurt someone(Eypecially not their lover/husband/wife/kid/friends etc.)!!

And if anyone wants to give me that crap about how words can be more hurtful, than getting beaten up, really, shut up because they're not! Getting beaten up, molested, raped or anything like that, leaves everyone with a trauma. And yes, here the therapist comes in handy.

Whoever does or did something like that deserves no mercy or a second chance, in my eyes, but a one way ticket to jail. (As I said, if they're even matched, I can understand, but not if one beats up someone who's weaker.) If you think otherwise...the therapist...please.

If something like that happens in a story one should make it clear that it's wrong (and that said evil person get's what he/she deserves).

As it should be in real life, even though it doesn't always work out that way...sigh

... okay most of the times it doesn't work out, but that's no reason for us to make it seem as if it should be normal, because it's just not right! And that, you should know.

Even if we're all really near the point of just giving up on justice. We can at least get it here, where we write. It doesn't matter much, I know, but why torture ourselfs (and the readers) even here. Whenever I read something like said things above, I just get so majorly pissed I start to hate every lifeform on the planet.

Yeah, yeah...here it comes "Than don't read something like that!".

Easier said that done. Of course there are warnings. But (and that's a big one) I like a little drama and hurt, and yes, I'm sometimes kind of sadistic too, but I've never ever written in a way that indicates, hurting someone is something acceptable.

And really. The warnings do not contain a 'warning' about, if a writer see's it like that or not.

Maybe they should? I wouldn't be as freaked out (and pissed) as I am, now.

**Okay, on to the ****WARNINGS**:

**Slash. Love, onesided at first. **

**Sex, angst, and a Ryan who's NOT a little sobbing idiot. **

**But a Troy who is kind of innocent...at first. **

**Ryan will change that! **

**Muahahahahaha...tries to laugh evilly but starts coughing...hick...**

**Dare you to move**

**Prolouge**

**Ryans POV**

Hey, I'm Ryan Evans. I'm sure you all heared a lot about me already. No wonder, what with my famous acting and dacing skills. I'm pretty sure you heared about my sister too. My sweet, beautiful and even nice(if she wants to) twin. Oh, don't get me wrong, she can be a bitch, if you get in her way, but actually she's pretty lovely. I've always followed her lead, because well lets be honest, it was easy. But since the last summer I more and more became my own person, than just an extansion of her. I think I just felt more comfortable near her, us beeing twins and all that, but hey, at a certain point we have to let go of each other. And better know than later.

But lets talk a bit more about me. Since this summer I've found myself very drawn to something that I've given up a long time ago. Baseball.

Okay, okay, now you might think: "Ryan Evans, the drama king and baseball? That's just crazy!" And believe me, my mother and Sharpay just thought the same. Shar even said it out loud. But hell it had been fun to play again. And at the moment it's just the right thing for me to relax a bit. So I joined the team of our school.

Coach Bolton thought I was joking, but Chad was there when I asked him and he told the Coach, to let me try. So I did and I'll never forget the stunned look on Boltons face. I could have laughed my ass of.

But I wanted to play in the team so I didn't.

And the best part is, training does not interfere with the drama club. The first days have been kind of weird actually. Some of my teammates, especially the captain were...kind of frosty towards me. My captain, James Mawlin a big guy with dark hair and brown eyes, seemed kind of pissed that I made it into the team and he didn't made a secret of it. When he snapped a remark at me on the third day, I decided to take action. So I insulted him back and we started fighting.

One black eye, two split lips and several bruises later (for both of us I might add), we sat in the principals office, getting our butts reamed by the Rector AND the Coach. We got a month detention...together.

So now to the present.

Sharpay, and everyone else, of course has heared about it and as soon as lunchbreack comes around, she's all over me. For all her "Icequeen" reputation, she really doesn't match up to that at the moment.

"Oh, oh Ryan...what did that evil, evil guy do to you?!" She sniffs and the others at our table grin amused. Chad (who sits next to me), Troy, Gabriella, Jason, Zeke (who sits next to Sharpay), Kelsi and Taylor, are all looking at Sharpay as if she's the most entertaining thing on the planet.

"Shar, I'm fine and, believe me, he doesn't look much better at the moment." I retore grinning.

"It was just a disagreement we had to settle."

"Settle? By beating each other up?" She sniffs again and I roll my eyes.

"It's not as if you wouldn't get pissed off if someone called you a 'cock sucking wimp'?!" I grumble.

"WHAT?!" Her screech brings the whole room to silence.

Just at this moment Mawlin stepps up behind me. Believe me, on the pitch he's got better timing.

"Hey, Evans." He greets me and I turn arround.

Raising my right eyebrow I just answer: "Mawlin."

He seems a bit unsure of himself and is about to say something but my beloved sister beats him to it.

In all her angered glory she stands up, which is kind of funny since the guy was easily twice her size.

And even more funny is, the captain actually looks pretty frightened.

"How dare you?! If you ever lay a hand on my brother again, I'll rip you to shreds! No one touches my Ryan and lives to tell about it! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

Wow, no wonder every guy in this school pisses his pants when he knows Sharpay's out to get them.

Studdering nervously (and blushing) he manages to say: "Ye...yes...crystal..."

"Good. And..."

"Miss Evan, I'd like to have a word with you." You could always count on Mrs. Darbus to get the timing right.

"Oh...of course. I'm coming!" She shirps. Sharpay grabbs her bag, gives me a kiss on the cheek, aims an evil glare at Mawlin and then she's gone.

Mawlin stares after her, with this totally dreamy gaze and lets out a low sigh: "Jesus..." I just snicker and give him an amused glance. He rolls his eyes and looks at me again. "Listen Evans, actually I came to appollogize to you." He starts brushing a hand through his black wavy hair. "I was way out of line and I'm really sorry for...you know...behaving like an ass. I told the principal and Coach Bolton why we fought and they said you'd get out of detention."

Hell, it seems I've judged him wrong. He could be okay, after all. "Well, thanks..." I was kind at a loss for words at the moment because, I really never expected that. "So..." He clears his throat and gives me a hopeful look. "You think it's possible that we start off fresh, kinda?" I grin and shake his out strechted hand. "That's fine with me. Wanna sit down?" He seems to think about it but shakes his head. "No thanks. Better not to...uh...try my luck with your sister." I laughed a little and answer: "Don't worry she'll get over it. I tell her you appollogized."He grins relieved and nods: "Thanks...see you at practice, Evans."

And with that he leaves. I turn back to the others and they look at me kind of weird. Than Chad says what they're all thinking: "Did James Mawlin just appollogize to you?" I just shrugg and pick up a french frie. "Seems like..."

There's nothing better than a baseball team captain madly in love with your twin sister.

Well, maybe there is?!

Looking over at Troy and having to supress my grin, I ponder that thought.

Getting the captain of the basketballteam in my bed, would definetivly be better...a lot better.

And a lot more entertaining too!

The time has come for some activity.

**So? What do you say?**

**I know I rambled a lot in the notes, but I really had to get that off my chest.**

**PS: I'll put evrything on AFF-Net too, so yyou don't have to ask for those chapters. I won't saend anything via e-mail!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dare you to move **

**First time, last time?**

Author: BlackBunny

E Mail:

Rating: NC-17.

Summary: Ryan knows what he wants and nobody's going to stand in his way.

Spoilers: All films

Parings: Troy Bolton and Ryan Evans

Authors Note: Okay, sorry about the chatter last time, but it was important for me.

Okay, on to the WARNINGS: Slash. Love, onesided at first. Sex, angst, and a Ryan who's NOT a little sobbing idiot. But a Troy who is kind of innocent...at first. Ryan will change that! Muahahahahaha...#tries to laugh evilly but starts coughing#...hick...

**Dare you to move**

**Chapter two: First time, last time?**

**Troy's POV**

I can't believe it. Ryan Evans managed to get Mawlin pretty messed up. Okay, he's got some injury's too, but still...

I really hadn't figured Ryan for someone to resort to violence, but in the case of Mawlin I'm kind of understanding about it.

I hate violence. Okay, in the game you have to play though sometimes, but I would never do something like beat someone up.

Maybe I haven't been angry enough to do so, but just for kicks? Never.

All's pretty different in the school at the moment. Since Gabriella and I broke up we feel both a bit left out by our friends since they all have someone, except for Ryan. She's not interested in anyone, yet and I don't really have an option at the present time either. I mean how should I find someone here? I don't even know who or if some of the guys at school would be interested.

Yeah, that's right. Me troy Bolton looking for a guy instead of a girl. Sounds crazy, huh? Well, what do you expect since I refused to sleep with Gabby?! She was disappointed at first, but when I told her why, she was totally supportive. Well, a week after we broke up that is, when she started speaking to me again.

She even volunteered to go with me into a gay bar, but I declined. I just wasn't ready for that. So now, as I'm wandering through the hallways to the auditorium, I start to think about him again.

Ryan Evans.

Hell, I really regret falling in love with that guy. I mean yeah, he's hot, no doubt. Can be nice, friendly even and is funny. What could a guy want more? Maybe someone a little less self centered? Okay, he's not so bad, but he has his quirks now and again.

Sighing I go to my locker and open it. I wish he'd notice me more. Hell, I sound pretty stupid saying..ah..thinking that.

As I close my locker and turn around I find myself face to face with my newest crush. He grins at me, his blue eyes glimmering a bit dangerous. I swallow lightly and manage to stammer out: "He...hey Ryan...is there something you need?" And believe me, YOU can have ANYTHING! His grins getting broader and he presses his hands on my locker, trapping me between it and him. I so hope not to embarrass myself.

"Actually there is, Bolton." He says and we are so close I can feel his breath on my lips. I think at this point, I've forgotten how to breath so I just wait. "I need to get a bit of extra work out done." Is it just me or did he lick his lips as he was saying that?

He pauses again and I shiver as he touches my shoulder. "So I was wondering if you and your team would like to play against us, just for fun, you know. Mawlin's already agreed to it."

My brain really wants to work again, it really does. But before I know what I do I've already agreed to it. "Sure...when are you up for it."

**Ryan's POV**

"Sure...when are you up for it."

My first instinct is to say that with HIM I'd be up for ANYTHING whenever he has time, but I've got to take it slow. Since Bolton's pretty much a virgin, as Gabby told me when she was drunk out of her mind last week, I have to be careful. (She had a lot more to say, but luckily no one besides me has heard it. And the best part, she doesn't even remember what deliciously sweet little secrets, she's handed me over.)

But hell, he's so hot, all nervous and blushing like that. Maybe I should point out to you now that I do have patience, since I had to learn it for being around Sharpay, but that doesn't mean I like it. Trying to keep my cool, I reply: "Tomorrow afternoon on the pitch, at fifth teen o'clock. Be on time." Before I leave I lightly brush up again his neck and he shivers in that terribly sweet way.

I go straight to my car and hop into it. Driving home is a bit difficult with a hard on between my legs, but I manage. As soon as I'm there I head for the shower...the cold shower...

Chad's POV

"You did what?" I couldn't believe it. My best friends has to be gone mental. Without asking any of us he just agreed to play against the baseball team? And we have to fight them in THEIR game, nonetheless. What the hell had he been thinking?

"Oh, come on! It's just for fun and we're already through most of our plays. Besides it's a good training for our condition." He answers and even though I want to argue the point I just don't.

Since I know it had been Ryan who asked Troy, the guy my best friend is madly in love with(God have mercy!?), it's not really the captains fault. I know whenever the blond is near, my best mate loses every ability to coherent thought. Troy hadn't told me, yet, but I always know when my friend has a crush on someone. Hell, we grew up together, are practically brothers. How in God's name could I miss it?!

So, sighing, I resign myself to utter humiliation, for my best friends sake. One day, I have to get him back for that one.

**General POV **

The game had been good. Of course the actual baseball team had won but it hadn't been easy for them. Except when Troy had to swing against Ryan. He had tried, he really did but Ryan had always managed to (intentionally) distract him. With either licking his lips just before batting or strechting a bit before, he had shot Troys wits to hell. So now as he stood under the shower spray of the locker room, the brunette tries to relax a bit. The others were already gone(Muahahahaha...) and he had time to think.

/Christ, that was embarrassing. Did Ryan want to make a fool of me or just drive me crazy?/ Sighing he grabs the shampoo and pours it into his hand. Massaging his head lightly, while washing his hair, he doesn't notice that someone is there with him.

Ryan watches Troy from the doorway for a few minutes. Maybe he shouldn't but hell, who could resist.

The water runs down that incredibly hot body and the blond lets his gaze waver over the sight. Silently he gets the towel of his waist and puts it on a chair near the shower door, as he steps into the room.

He gets under the shower right next to Troy and starts it.

Startled Troy jumps nearly a mile as the shower next to him starts. Catching his breath he blinks in time to see, Ryan Evans standing beside him, NAKED.

"Oh...hey Ryan..." He blushes deeply and tries not to stare a the blond while he steps under the shower again and rinses the shampoo out of his hair.

"Hey, good game." The other answer and starts soaping himself up. "Even though I must say, I had the feeling you were holding back?!"

Troy looks at Ryan a bit embarrassed and retorts: "No, I wasn't...I was just a bit distracted, but I didn't meant to..."

Ryan smirks again evilly and leans a bit more towards the brunette. "Distracted, huh?"

The blond moves nearer and Troy finds himself once again trapped between the wall and the hottest guy in school.

Leaning into the younger boy a bit Ryan whispers: "What could have distracted you so much? Was there anything on the pitch that deserved your constant attention, besides the game?"

The grin on Ryan's face is obvious now and Troys breath is caught in his troath.

"You did that on purpose?!" Asks the basketball captain and unconsciously licks his lips.

With a look of pure lust in his eyes Ryan keeps edging forwards and whispers: "Now, why would I do that?!", before kissing the other boy.

All air seems to rush out Troys lungs as he wraps his arms around Ryan's neck and kisses him back.

The blond lets his tongue carefully explore Troys mouth and grabs the younger boys waist, as he deepens the kiss.

Slowly the kiss becomes more heated and they press against each other under the warm shower.

Ryan lets his hand travel over the torso and stomach of the brunette, while Troys travel over his back and tangle in his hair.

Then they are rocking their hips together, their hards lengths sliding against each other, as Troy wraps one of his long legs around Ryan's hip, to keep him close.

They break the kiss and just stare at each other. Eyes locking, breath mingling.

Ryan lets his right hand travel between them and grips both their erections in it.

Stroking them slowly, while he kisses along Troy cheek down to his neck and sucking hard on a point on his chest.

Troy moans and arches his back trying to get more contact with the other, while still jerking his hips.

The heat is rising to an overbearing level and Troy's head is swimming.

Then with one final move of his hand they're both losing the battle and Troy comes in an intoxicating rush.

Breathing heavy and foreheads leaned together, they stand there.

Ryan still holding him and stroking his cheek softly.

As Troy opens his eyes Ryan is grinning at him and moves in to give him a long sensual kiss. The brunette melts into the other boy and then it's over.

Ryan entangles himself from the embrace and smiles at him shortly.

Then he turns around and leaves.

Troy looks after him, baffled.

'What the fuck!?' Confused he turns of the shower and goes after the blond boy.

A towel wrapped around him he looks around the quiet locker room, but no one's there.

He hears the silent click to the doors and knows where the other boy has gone.

A cold, sick feeling settles over him as he starts to tremble. Shaken he sits down on the bench and holds his head in his hands.

Was this all just a game for Ryan?

God, he knew that Ryan was a selfish bastard sometimes but, this was so much worse. He just got them both of an kissed him like it was the last time(which as he know considers it, it probably was) and then he leaves without a word.

The brunette felt his eyes water up but he wills them down.

Quickly he gets dressed and runs home.

The silent tears started to fall right after he was out of the school, but only when he's locked himself into his room, he starts crying.

Burring himself under his sheets, the sobs escape quick and he pushes his face into the pillow...

'This was not what I wanted...stupid bastard...'

**So? What d'ya think?**


End file.
